Song of Angels
by Wandering Nobody
Summary: Anastasia of Asgard lived a pampered life. She wished to be a mercenary. So she runs away. Years later, she turns up at Corus with a deadly weapon on her side. With it, she can kill an army and beat any warrior. The weapon is gunpowder.


Song of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierce's fabrication. I only own Anastasia.

Summary: Anastasia of Asgard lives a pampered life. She wishes to be a mercenary. So she runs away. Years later, she turns up at Corus with a deadly weapon on her side. With it, she can kill an army and beat any warrior. The weapon is gunpowder.

Chapter One: Allegro

A star shined in the dark night, as a rider galloped into Corus.

"Subito, Guillemus respondet, 'Quam? Quam?'" The storyteller's voice traveled through the palace to the stable.

It was apparent that the small children could not understand his words, but they were too caught up in the mood to worry.

"Who do you search for, Lady?" asked one of the servants, in the customary words.

"…Do you know where I can speak to Sir Myles?" The lady answered his question with one of her own.

"This way, Lady."

The cloaked woman followed quickly. They entered the castle and walked to the old knight's room.

The servant knocked. Myles answered.

"What is it?"

"Angel," the lady replied, simply.

"Thank you. Come in, Anastasia."

The lady entered, removing her cloak.

"Have you found the weapon?"

"…Gunpowder, correct?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? It was clearly written on the letter."

"The letter was smeared by rain and dew." She reached into one of the many pockets and drew out a couple bottles. Anastasia placed them on the table.

"Please do not reveal the weapon to the King or any of the knights… It will bring much havoc and the King will be assassinated for sure."

"I will keep up my end of the deal. I trust you have found your new quarters to your liking?"

"Not yet…" she muttered, smiling wryly. "I haven't been there yet."

"The king put your room where you can be monitored."

"Oh, I feel yet so loved." Her voice carried a trace of sarcasm.

"Thank you, Anastasia."

She bowed as protocol ordered, but her bow was of curt politeness. Then, Anastasia left.

~~~

A female page knocked on the door of the lady's door.

"…" The black-haired lady opened the door.

"King Jonathon wishes to speak to you, lady."

"Thank you. Can you please tell him that I will come see him when my schedule allows?" her voice was lofty. "Just kidding. I shall be there momentarily."

Anastasia tossed the page a silver coin. The girl bowed and walked away.

After a minute or two, the page knocked again. "The king wishes to speak to you immediately, Lady."

"Alright… I'm coming…" she muttered, resignedly.

__

Hmph… That king is one self-conceited ruler. She snorted and followed calmly.

~~~

"You were charged with treason and adultery. Yet you denied those charges and ran. I want to know why."

__

Wouldn't you want to know. "I denied those charges because they were false. I was helping my friend. Is that committing treason? And I have absolutely no idea why I was pressed with the charge of adultery."

"I understand as much, but why did you run?"

"It was the perfect opportunity to fulfill my dreams," the eighteen-year old replied simply.

"And that was…?" he prompted.

"To be a mercenary…a fighter."

"I understand… But now, you have either to leave Tortall forever, or stay and either have a trial or confess."

She snorted. "And why does this matter to you? Why can't you just order me to stay here and have me beheaded?"

"Because that is not the way I work." The king paused. "Or you could be hired into our service as a mercenary and fight for Tortal…"

A cold smirk found its way onto Anastasia's face.

"I was charged with treason when I was ten. Do you seriously believe I would ever work for the royal family of which not one lifted even a finger to help me?"

He nodded.

"Then you're right." Amber eyes twinkling, she said, "I will, just to spite my parents."

A/N: Hope you like… It isn't that great but… *grin* I'm not as good of a writer as I appear… Please review!

Note: "Subito, Guillemus respondet, 'Quam? Quam?'" means "Suddenly, William replied, 'How? How?'"


End file.
